User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/THE NEW AND IMPROVED QUESTIONS SERIES 1
Andie: LBL posted! 8D Here are his questions: Edd:What do Snow Bunnies eat? Mandy:How come you always wear your hair like that? Is it suppose to look like Horns? Gaz:I heard there's a new Game coming out called Vampire Savior 4 Bubbles:You always make everything seem cute.. How do you do this? Billy:Honey Mustard is secretly frozen Ketchup Eddy:How much money do you have in that chain Wallet Double D: Well- Eddy: Put a sock in it, SockHead. Double D: Eddy, I have a question from a guy who wants to know more about the natural world, and- Eddy: What makes you think the rest of us care. Andie: Sorry, Double D. *clunks Double D and Eddy's heads together, knocking them out* I'LL answer the question. They eat grass, clover, etc. in the summertime. Not sure about winter though. Dib: Maybe it was a bad idea to knock Double D out. Andie: Maybe... Mandy? Mandy: Because I can. What I do or don't do doesn't concern YOU. And yes it's supposed to be horns. Gaz: It's Vampire Piggy Slayer 4, and I've already got money saved up for it. Bubbles: I not really sure... I just see the good side of everything! Well... *glances at Zim* Almost everything. Zim: >.< Billy: YEAH! AND KETCHUP GROWS ON TREES! Andie: No it doesn't, Billy. Ed: YEAH HUH! IT WAS ON A COMMERCIAL ONCE! Andie: One, Ketchup comes from Tomatoes. 2, Tomatoes grow on vines, NOT TREES! Billy: YOU IS WRONG! *starts picking his nose and giggling* Andie: Too bad I knocked Eddy out... No wait, NVM. *Andie swipes Eddy's wallet* Let's see what he has in here... Ed: NEXT YOU SHOULD LOOK AT MINE! *holds out a dirty sock* Andie: ... Let's not and say we did, Ed. Okay, Eddy has... OMG! *slaps the wallet shut* Blossom: What? *opens the wallet* GAH! Buttercup: Where'd he get his hands on that? Bubbles: *faints* Dib: O.o Zim: *grabby hands* SHOW IT TO ZIM! Blossom: *shows Zim the wallet with shaky hands* Zim: OH MY TALLEST! WHAT IS THAT! Andie: Um... *takes the wallet from Blossom and returns it to Eddy's pocket* We'll just pretend we never saw that... Mandy: That was disturbing. Gaz: Indeed. Andie: Words can't even begin to describe how freaky that was... Ed: Look at the stuff I've got! Andie: Ed, those are pictures of chickens. Ed: I like chickens... GIR: CHICKEN! IMMA GONNA EAT YOU! Ed: NO! *Ed tackles GIR* Andie: *facepalm* Idiots... Dexter: What did I sign up for? >.> Andie: Heya Dexter, I almost forgot you were there. Dexter: ... Blossom: I'm starting to wonder what we've gotten into as well. Andie: That was even weirder than the time I wanted to see what the boomerang did... Dib: What boomerang? Buttercup: That was still THE funniest thing I've ever heard. Bubbles: Buttercup, that wasn't funny. If Andie had let it go on longer, she would've been- Andie: Bubbles, I'm amazed I'm saying this to you, but remain PG. Please. Bubbles: EEP! *clamps hands over mouth* Sorry... Andie: OKay, that was really interesting. I'm just gonna end this now... Blossom: NO ONE ASK ABOUT EDDY'S WALLET! YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW ABOUT THAT! Billy: I DO! Andie: Billy? Billy: Yes? Andie: Shut up. (Author's Note: Seriously, no one ask about the wallet. If it disturbed ZIM, you don't wanna know...) Category:Blog posts